


For All Things, A Time

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1482. Death of Mistress Rose, wife of Master Samwise, on Mid-year's Day. On September 22 Master Samwise rides out from Bag End. (from The Tale of Years, LOTR)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Things, A Time

Years had passed since he'd first set knife to wood, carving 'til the oliphaunt was born in his hands. Frodo had slept for so long at Cormallen, between life and death it seemed. So he carved as he waited, then and in later years. He'd waited for news, whether a boy or a girl, and carved 'til the mantle had nearly overflowed.

Now he sat in Bag End's garden, a tear glistening on his cheek. He'd carve one last flower, and then... For once, his mind did not waver. And then, like the setting Sun, Sam Gamgee would be away.


End file.
